Ice Cold
by ClumsyMustache
Summary: Because when she fell through the ice, even his heat couldn't keep her warm.


**{**_**Her life was like a sheet of ice; cold and breakable**_**}**

"Don't stay out too late, Lucy." Lucy's mother instructed. The blonde looked up to her mother with the same brown eyes, a soft smile on the teenaged girls lips.

"I won't mom, promise." She grinned, picking up her skates. Layla watched her daughter leave, biting her lip in worry.

Lucy rushed out the door, pulling her hood on as she laughed carefreely, flittering her hand through the snow as she ran. She always loved the snow and how cold it was.

Her brown eyes fluttered around in awe, the winter wonderland mesmerizing her. She stalked through the forest slower than before, careful with each step. She had only been to the water hole twice.

Her friends had told her about it, and knowing that it'd freeze in the winter, she was excited. She always loved to skate around in the winter time.

Nearing the frozen pond, her smile widened. She quickly dislodged her snow boots, tying her ice skates securely. She giggled to herself, standing up, wobbling to the ice.

"You look weird, Luce." Lucy nearly jumped, whipping her head around to see an all too familiar face.

"Natsu!" She beamed, disregarding his tease completely. The summer spirit smiled weakly in response, and Lucy finally noticed how drained he looked.

"Are you okay, Natsu?" Lucy asked in concern. Natsu smiled softly, nodding slowly. She was obviously not convinced, though.

"Come on, you know me. Of course I'm okay!" Natsu tried to seem enthusiastic, grinning widely.

"Lying isn't going to help you, Natsu." Lucy scolded. Natsu's smile slipped from his face and he sighed, leaning against the tree he was using as support.

"It's just...it's winter is all. I'm not that powerful in the winter." Natsu explained, pushing his bangs out of his face. Lucy nodded in understanding, walking over to him carefully.

"Well you wanna skate with me?" Lucy asked, her brown eyes lit up with happiness. Natsu felt his chest turn warm but shook his head, shrinking back.

"No, you go ahead." Lucy pouted and her eyes dimmed slightly, causing him to sigh.

"Fine," He grumbled, and she wrapped an arm around his shoulder, smiling crazily. "W-What are you doing?" He asked, the fire inside of him racing.

"I need your help to get onto the ice, dummy." She giggled, staring at him with amusement. He couldn't help but smile in response, noticing how breathtakingly beautiful she was.

He held a stick out for her while she scrambled to pull herself upright onto the ice. She wobbled, her knees clattering together. Natsu smiled at her warmly, guiding her with the stick so she stood up right. She smiled gratefully, blushing lightly.

"Come on Natsu, it's fun!" Lucy encouraged, skating around blissfully. She let out a lovely laugh, causing his chest to feel warm again.

"Maybe for you but for a summer spirit like me-definitely not." Natsu huffed, nearly falling down. She giggled in response, turning towards him.

"It gets easier the more you do it." Lucy promised. Natsu was about to spit back an annoyed retort, but when he looked up at the blonde beauty, it dropped from his lips.

"Yeah..." Natsu muttered instead, a smile appearing on his face. The blonde smiled in response and skated to his side, holding her hands out for him.

"I'll help you up." Lucy encouraged. Natsu's smile disappeared and his features darkened. He held his hand out to her, hesitating slightly. He put his hand into hers.

Only for her hand to go through his.

"I knew it wouldn't work." He growled, standing up straight and stomping away. Lucy reached out for him, sadness in her eyes.

"Wait-" Her words were cut off as the ice underneath her gave out from her sudden movement, a shriek emitting from her in surprise.

Natsu whipped around from where he stood, eyes widening in horror.

He saw the small pieces of ice still afloat in the large gaping hole that led to the water underneath. He felt dread fill his body when he realized what had happened.

"Lucy!" He screamed, racing back onto the ice. The ice quickly melted under each step he took but he didn't care, dashing to the water side. He splashed his hands frantically in the frost bitten water, the need to cry growing.

"Lucy!" He roared once more, searching desperately. Suddenly, a shimmer of blonde caught his eye and her head burst out of the gap, her coughs filling his ears.

He pulled out his trusty stick, trying to get her to hold on. The ice underneath him was quickly melting, scaring him. How would he get her out of there if he went in himself?

Lucy coughed up more water, pulling herself out. Natsu frustratingly tried to help her, only for his hands to go right through her.

He felt angry tears surface and he wanted to scream. She crawled to the land, laying down softly on the snow covered earth. He rushed to her side, looming over her in worry.

"Natsu..." Lucy whispered. Natsu stopped, turning to her. He crouched down next to her, peering into her glassy eyes. He didn't miss the shake of her body or the change of her lips from pink to blue.

"Lucy you'll be okay..." Natsu reassured, looking around for anyone-_someone. _

"So c-cold.." She stuttered, her teeth chattering. Natsu flinched, gathering her into his arms, even though it was pointless.

He tried to heat himself up farther. He craved her touch, praying it'd work for once. _Please. Please just work._

"C-Cold." She whimpered, her body frozen in shock, unable to move. Natsu watched in depression as his love slowly died.

"Please get up Lucy, get help. Please." He whispered, his throat closing up. She looked up to him with unfocused eyes, a slight smile on her face.

"You're...warm." She smiled weakly, her brown eyes slowly closing. Natsu frantically pulled her into his arms, only for her to go right through again.

"No!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, trying again and again. He tried for what seemed forever, his angry tears continuing to flow on and on, never ending.

"Lucy please!" He pled, ducking down to give her lips a frantic kiss. Once he had no response, he tried again.

Only to feel the slight press of her own lips.

"I always believed in you, Natsu." Lucy whispered shakily, her breathing slowing down. "I always loved you." She added hazily, her words ringing off.

"Lucy please live..don't die Luce, don't." But when her head slightly tilted, he knew the truth.

She was gone.

* * *

**I was watching Rise of The Guardians and just...feels.**

**Please Review, Thank You~!**


End file.
